Viaje familiar
by Taniushka
Summary: Isabella por un fin de semana se va a la casa de sus no conocidos abuelos, que viven en un pueblo llamado... Hillwood, ¿que sorpresas le esperan en la vieja casa?  mal sumary, lo se , one-shot, Crossover, Phineas y Ferb Y ...


Holaaaaaa, bueno, esta es una idea que tengo desde el año pasado, es un crosover entre Phineas y Ferb, y... eso lo van a tener que descubrir ustedes ;p, solo voy a decir de que es una serie que daban hace unos cuantos años, jeje, ahora si, lean:

* * *

><p>Viaje familiar<p>

-¡Chau Isabella!—dijo Phineas

-¡Chau Phineas!—respondió Isabella, antes de cerrar la ventanilla del autobús

-No te preocupes Isa, solo van a ser este fin de semana

-…Si—dijo suspirando

-Además, deberías estar feliz, vas a conocer a tus abuelos—le dijo Vivian, y al parecer, eso animó a Isabella

Horas después

-… ¿Cuándo falta?—dijo Isa bostezando

-Sinseramente… no tengo idea—Isabella la miro con miedo

-¿Cómo que no sabes?

-…Solo se que se llama Hillwood, pero no se por donde es, tus abuelos no especificaron

-…-Después de unos segundos de silencio, dijo-¿y… como se llaman…ellos?

-jeje, mi papa se llamaba igual que su abuelo, se llamaba…-un estruendo fuerte la interrumpió

-¡entrando a Hillwood!

-wow, ¿viste que no tardó tanto?

-…Si…—respondió no muy convencida

Cuando llegaron, Vivian tocó el timbre, y cuando se abrió, salieron de la casa millones de gatos y perros… y un cerdo, que aunque estaba viejo, no se veía tan mal

-¿Vivian, eres tu?

-¿mamá?

-¡Vivian!—y salieron… Isabella se sorprendió demasiado al verlos…

-¿creíste que habías heredado tu pelo negro por mi, querida?—le dijo Vivian, al ver que su hija estaba viendo el pelo rubio de sus padres

-¿vos sos Isabella?—le dijo su abuela, asombrada

-eh… si

-Aww—y la abrazó—hace cuanto que no te veía

-Te pareces a tu abuela—le dijo su abuelo

-Nah, ella es mas linda—le respondió su esposa

-Las dos son muy lindas—y las abrazó

-Aww—dijo Vivian, para unirse al abrazo familiar

Después de unos segundos, ellos se separaron, y Vivian dijo

-Bueno, me alegra mucho verlos, pero me tengo que ir, mañana a la noche vuelvo—los abrazó otra vez, y le dio un beso en la frente a su hija. Y cuando se estaba yendo, dijo-¡los quiero mucho!

Y cuando se fue, entraron a la casa, y cuando el abuelo se fue, la abuela dijo:

-Bueno, cuéntame, ¿Cómo esta yendo tu vida?

-Pues, bien, soy la capitana de la tropa de chicas exploradoras y también la mejor amiga de…-y se quedó callada, pensando en algo. Su abuela, al escuchar su silencio (?), dijo lentamente

-Escuche por ahí que ayudabas en sus proyectos a un tal… Phineas, ¿es cierto?

-ehh—Después de unos segundos, dijo—sipi, ¿por?

-…por nada…-y se la quedó mirando, Isabella se puso un poco incomoda, hasta que su abuela dijo—gustas de el ¿cierto?

En ese momento a Isa se le pusieron los pelos de punta (no tanto, XD…pero si), y dijo, nerviosa

-nooo

Ella la miró fijamente a los ojos, seria, Isabella se ponía mas nerviosa, hasta que… su abuela la abrazó y dijo

-Awww, mi nieta esta enamorada—Isabella estaba desconcertada por el cambio repentino de actitud de su abuela

-¿eeh?

-perdón por eso—dijo alejándose—pero estoy emocionada, ¿Cómo es el?—dijo refiriéndose a Phineas

-Pues… el es un chico dulce, imaginativo, y podes contar con el para lo que sea—dijo sonriendo, pero lentamente fue desapareciendo

-…pero…

-Pero… es muy… despistado—y se quedó callada

-…Ya veo… pues, eso es algo parecido a lo que me paso a mi en mis años de juventud

-… ¿en serio?

-Si, lo único diferente era que yo…

-¡la cena esta servida!—dijo el abuelo desde la cocina

-Muy bien, hay que ir—y se levantó

-Ehhh… esta bien—respondió, resignada

Después de la comida, se entretuvieron hablando de cómo iba la vida de Vivian, Isabella, Arnie (el primo raro del abuelo), y cosas así

-Ah… recuerdo ese vestido—le dijo el abuelo—era el mismo que tenia tu abuela cuando éramos chicos

-¿en serio?—preguntó Isa, asombrada

-En serio—le dijo su abuela, y agregó—pero a vos te queda mejor querida

-Nah—respondió Isa, recordando una foto que vio ahí—a vos también te quedaba muy lindo

-Aww, muchas gracias

Y siguieron comiendo, hasta que;

-Te tenés que ir a dormir, Vivian dijo que te duermas antes de las 12

-Pero Abue—dijo haciendo cara de cachorrito

-Ah no, esa carita no te va a funcionar Isi

-…Ta bien—dicho eso se fue lentamente a la habitación de huéspedes, que anteriormente era la habitación de su abuelo; una habitación realmente genial, en la parte de arriba de la casa, y podía controlarse por un control remoto

-…Wow…

-Genial, lo se—le dijo el abuelo—hasta mañana Isabella—dicho eso se fue, dejando a Isabella sola con la abuela

-Isabella, querida, ¿queres que te cuente una historia?

-…Okey

-Muy bien—después de que Isa se acostara, empezó:

_Hace algunos años, en este pueblo, alguien __decidió romper la paz que reinaba, y decidió hacer que este pueblo se convirtiera en un gigante centro comercial…_

Mientras mas le contaba la historia, Isabella más se interesaba, hasta que en un momento la estaba mirando con cara de "…waw…"

_Y justo en ese momento, él por accidente revel__ó la verdadera identidad del hombre misterioso… y era…_

-¿…era?

-…Era yo…-al ver la cara de recontra desconcierto de su nieta, dijo—hasta mañana, que duermas bien

-¡p-pero…!

Pero ya se había ido. Isabella se acostó, pensando en toda la historia que le había contado su abuela, ¿será cierta?, y si es así, ¿Cómo termina?, alejo esos pensamientos sabiendo que si no lo hacia no iba a poder dormirse…

Soñó con Phineas y con escenas de la historia

A la mañana siguiente:

-Hola abuela, hola abuelo

-Hola Isa, ¿dormiste bien?

-…Si

Después de desayunar, Isabella dijo

-Bueno… abuela…

-¿Qué pasa?

-… pueees… la cosa es quee- ¿Cómo sigue la historia?

- ¿Cuál historia?—peguntó el abuelo

-Ah, nada importante, solo la de esa vez cuando la ciudad casi queda destruida

Al parecer el abuelo lo recordó, porque su cara de tranquilidad fue suplantada por asombro, y después dijo;

-Ah… eso… bueno, me parece que sobro aquí, así que me voy—y empezó a irse, cuando la abuela le dijo

-Nah, no te vallas, esta es la mejor parte—dijo medio sonrojándose

-…*suspiro* esta bien

-muy bien…-y sonriendo, siguió su relato:

_Después de que él supiera quien era el misterioso (o mejor dicho, quien era LA__ misteriosa), él se quedo quieto, sorprendido, y es ahí, cuando ella, después de muchos años de molestarlo, pero amarlo en secreto, le confeso sus verdaderos sentimientos… y entonces…_

-… ¿y entonces qué?

-Y entonces…

RIIIIIIIIINNGG

-Perdón querida, tengo que atender

-…

Cuando la abuela abrió la puerta, se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver quien estaba ahí

- ¿Phoebe?

-¡si!

Después de un abrazo, la abuela dijo

-Isa, ella es mi amiga de la infancia, Phoebe

-Hola—se dijeron mutuamente

-¿Qué estas haciendo por acá?—le preguntó el abuelo

-Oh, nada especial, solo quería presentarles a mi nieta—y se dirigió hacia la puerta—ya podes entrar

Y cuando entró, esta vez Isabella se llevo una gran sorpresa

-¿Ginger?—dijo sin poder creerlo

-¿Isabella?—dijo la chica que según Isabella era Ginger (XD)

-¡Ginger!—y la abrazó

-Waw, al parecer ya se conocían—dijo Phoebe

-Al parecer—y el abuelo comenzó a reírse por lo bajo

-que coincidencia, tu abuela era amiga de mi abuela en la infancia—le dijo Ginger, después de terminar el abrazo

-Si…

-Hola Phoebe, ¿Cómo va Gerald?—le preguntó el abuelo

-Bien, pregunta como están todos por acá

-Pues por acá esta todo bien

Y siguieron hablando. En otra habitación, Isabella y Ginger conversaban, ¿de que?, de muchas cosas, hasta que Isa se acordó de la historia de la abuela

-Abue, ¿nos podes terminar de contar la historia?

-¿Qué historia?—le preguntó Phoebe

-¿te abordas cuando la ciudad casi queda destruida?

-… Aaaaaah, esa… ¿Por qué parte vas?

La abuela le dijo algo al oído, y Phoebe se rió por lo bajo, y dijo

-Muy bien, seguí, no las dejes con la duda

-Perfecto, ejem, sigo:

_Y entonces…_

-Entonces…

_Entonces… lo besó_

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING

-¡Ay, por favor!—dijo Isabella, ya cansada de tantas interrupciones

Después de que el abuelo abriera la puerta apareció Vivian, y dijo

-Perdón por haber llegado antes, pero paso algo, y necesitaba venir lo antes posible

-…que mal, justo le estaba contando a Isa una historia

-… bueno, otro día se la terminas de contar…

-esta bien, pero primero les quiero decir algo

Y se giró hacia su nieta

-Aunque sea muy despistado, estoy segura de que lo vas a conseguir—y por un momento miró al abuelo (que estaba tomando un té), y después le sonrió—siempre lo conseguimos

-…Gracias abue—y la abrazó

Cuando se estaban yendo, Vivian le preguntó

-¿y, como te fue con tus abuelos?

-…-y se giró hacia ellos—muy bien…

En su casa

-…Es una chica muy buena…

-Y muy linda, como tú Helga

-Je, sigues siendo el mismo cabeza de balón, Arnold, vallamos adentro

-Si…-y, los dos abrasados, fueron adentro…

Fin

* * *

><p>*risitas*, si, se que seguramente me querran matar, pero bue, ademas, tienen que admitir que la cabeza de Arnold se parece solo un poquito a la de Isabella, y ademas, Isa es buena como Arnold, y tambien es una enamorada como Helga, y como punto extra, Helga tenia un vestido casi igual al que tiene Isabella actualmente :D<p>

Y sobre el pelo negro de Vivian... no se, se lo tiño, XDDDDDDDDDD

Bueno, como dije, entiendo que muchas personas me quieran matar (la lista se va alargando, XD), pero bue, espero que les alla gustado ;p

PD: el programa era Oye Arnold, para el que no adivino


End file.
